Love Live! Pokemon Idol Project!
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: Things aren't looking so bright for May. Her beloved high school, Petalburgh High is going to close down! After watching Grace, an infamous school idol group perform, she decides to create her own idol group, and help save the school! However, many obstacles stand in her way, such as the cold student council president, Crystal. Love live and Pokemon Crossover. Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! So, here is a crossover between love live, and pokemon, inspired from other crossover stories. Basically, May, Serena, Misty, Iris, Leaf, Lillie, Crystal, Mallow, and Dawn are trying to save their school from shutting down, like muse and aqours. The plot will be quite similar to the plot of the Love Live series, but will still have its own twists. This story will have shipping in it (only May).**

Character Intro:

May:

Swap partner from Love Live: Honoka

Status: 2nd year

Pokemon: Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty

Shipped with: Drew

Misty:

Swap partner from Love Live: Umi

Status: 2nd year

Pokemon: Gyarados, Psyduck, Togepi

Dawn:

Swap partner from Love Live: Nico

Status: 2nd year

Pokemon: Piplup, Togekiss, Buneary

Serena:

Swap partner from Love Live: Kotori

Status: 2nd year

Pokemon: Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon

Lillie:

Swap partner from Love Live: Hanayo

Status: 1st year

Pokemon: Vulpix (alola form), Cosmog

Leaf:

Swap partner from Love Live: Maki

Status: 1st year

Pokemon: Ivysaur, Jigglypuff

Iris:

Swap partner from Love Live: Rin

Status: 1st year

Pokemon: Axew, Excadrill, Emolga

Crystal:

Swap partner from Love LIve: Eri

Status: 3rd year

Pokemon: Hitmonchan, Meganium

Mallow:

Swap partner from Love Live: Nozomi

Status: 3rd year

Pokemon: Tsareena, Slurpuff

 ***Note: Mallow will not have any washi washi moments, because I want to keep this story rated K. However, she will have her own weird habits.**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible. Well, until then!**


	2. Character Updates, and Chapter One!

**Hello! So some of you might not know this, but I've decided to get back into fanfics! I started by updating my Love Live Rin x MaleOc fic. My original plan was to update that one til it was done, but thinking it through again, I decided it was best to rotate my updates. I also decided to change some details on the character info for this fic, so I'll put that here and then write the first chappie of this! I've actually decided to do no shipping. Without further ado, let's get started!**

Updated character info:

 _*note: their last names are the last names of their JP VAs(unless they aren't an anime character), because I have absolutely no creativity when it comes to names...man I feel bad for my future child if I have one_

 _Also the names in parenthesis are their Japanese first names)_

Kawana May(Haruka):

Muse swap partner: Kōsaka Honoka

Year: 2nd

Age: 16

Pokémon: Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly

Makiguchi Serena(Serena):

Muse swap partner: Minami Kotori

Year: 1st

Age: 15

Pokémon: Braixen, Sylveon, Pancham

Midori Green(Aoi):

Muse swap partner: Sonoda Umi

Year: 3rd

Age: 17

Pokémon: Blastoise, Wigglytuff, Ditto

Iizuka Misty (Kasumi):

Muse swap partner: Nishikino Maki

Year: 2nd

Age: 16

Pokémon: Gyarados, Staryu, Psyduck

Toyoguchi Dawn(Hikari):

Muse swap partner: Yazawa Nico

Year: 2nd

Age: 16

Pokémon: Piplup, Buneary, Cyndaquil

Shinō Lillie(Lilie):

Muse swap partner: Koizumi Hanayo

Year: 1st

Age: 15

Pokémon: (Alolan) Vulpix, Cosmog, Clefairy

Hayashi Miette(Millefeui) _:_

Muse swap partner: Tōjo Nozomi

Year: 1st

Age: 15

Pokémon: Slurpuff, Meowstic (male), Mienshao

Kobori Shauna (Sana):

Muse swap partner: Ayase Eri

Year: 3rd

Age: 17

Pokémon: Flabébé, Gothita, Swirlix

Ito Bianca(Bel):

Muse swap partner: Hoshizora Rin

Year: 3rd

Age: 17

Pokémon: Emboar, Escavalier, Minccino

 **So no Leaf, Crystal, or Mallow.**

 **Now time for the first chapter! Special thanks to whoever wrote the list of episodes of Love Live on Wikipedia! Because that's my source for the chapters (don't really have enough time to rewatch each episode).**

 **Also, this first chapter is going to be a bit slow, and similar to the first episode of love live. Don't worry, the entire fic won't be like this, as this is just to set the scene.**

* * *

 **Third person POV:**

"What?...WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?! WHO PUT THIS UP? OOOH I'M GONNA GIVE THEM A GOOD SOCK IN THE FACE WHEN I FIND THEM!" growled May, balling up her right fist

"May! Calm down!" cried Dawn, restraining the brunette

"WHY SHOULD I?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" the ticked girl roared

"Well—"

"You're right, it's not funny. But it's no joke either." intercepted a voice

The two girls turned around. Standing behind them was a tall girl with dark brown hair tied up in two pigtails. She wore a solemn expression, eyes seeming to pierce through anyone she looked at. Shame she was looking at Dawn and May. The girls shuddered in fear.

"The principle confirmed it this morning. Our school is indeed going to shut down after all current first years graduate." the girl explained

May's fire let out, her face going from anger to shock. Dawn shrieked a little, almost dropping May out of surprise. The tall girl's expression softened, seeing their expressions of both shock and fear of her. Soon after that, she started to blush and laugh:

"Whoops! Forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kobori Shauna, a third year here, and the student council president. Sorry about earlier, the news got me riled too. Didn't mean to take out on you two!"

"Oh! No need to worry! It happens!" replied Dawn

"Thanks for understanding!" said Shauna

"Also, hello I'm Toyoguchi Dawn, a second year. My friend here is Kawana May, also a second year."

"Nice to meet you two! Speaking of which, is your friend okay?" Shauna inquired, worried about the dazed brunette in Dawn's arms

"She's just a bit surprised. She tends to overreact. She'll be up in a couple seconds. No need to worry!" responded Dawn

"Hey! I don't overreact!" cried May, overreacting

"See what I mean?" laughed Dawn, turning back to Shauna

Shauna giggled

"Well, it's about time for us to get to class. See you two around!" said Shauna

* * *

Dawn and May entered their classroom. They looked around, and soon spotted an orange haired girl waving at them. They headed towards her:

"Hi Misty!" Dawn yelled

"Good morning!" the girl named "Misty" replied

"MISTY DID YOU HEAR?!" screamed May

"That the school is shutting down? Yep." said Misty with a bittersweet smile

"There has to be a way we can save our school!" exclaimed May

"But isn't it already confirmed that it will shut down?" questioned Dawn

"Well, we can protest! We'll have the teachers go on strike!" said May

"May, that's ridiculous, and not going to work. We are probably better off focusing on our remaining time here." retorted Misty

"I know…" May sulked

"Well, our school is shutting down because of a lack of applicants, right? So if we can find a way to attract enough students here, then we might be able to change the principal's mind. Maybe you guys should go to the library during lunch and go look at our statistics and awards." stated Dawn

"DAWN YOU ARE A GENIUS THAT'S A GREAT IDEA I LOVE YOU!"

She chuckled

"Like May said, that's not a bad idea. You guys want to go during lunch then?" asked Misty

"YEAH!" yelled May

"What changed your mind Misty?" asked Dawn

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I love this school too. It's worth a shot!"

* * *

"You guys find anything?"

"Nope."

"Haven't found squat."

The three sighed. There really wasn't anything about their school that set it apart from others.

"Well, it's time for us to get back to class." Misty said, checking her watch

"Let's go then." replied May, disheartened

* * *

The day continued, and eventually May found herself at home inside her room, laying on her bed.

" _I should probably shower now."_ she thought

She sighed, and got up. As she entered her sister's room (it was on the way to the bathroom), she noticed that her sister was looking at a brochure.

"Max, whatcha looking at?" she asked

"Brochure of VCI."

"VCI?"

"Yeah. You know, that high school that's near yours. It kinda looks like a skyscraper."

"Oh. Why are you looking at that?"

"I'm thinking of applying there next year." she responded, not aware of the dire consequences

"YOU'RE THINKING OF WHAT?! TRAITOR! WEREN'T YOU GOING APPLY TO PETALBURGH?"

"Whoa! Chill! No. Aren't they shutting down?"

"Yes...You are right." she replied

* * *

The following morning, May visited VCI. She stood in front of the school, behind a huge crowd of teenagers, from both VCI and other places.

"What's the big deal about this school anyway?" she wondered

Well, she was about to get her answer. Suddenly, the crowd of students roared in excitement. May leaped in shock. On the big screen were three girls:

The first one, who was in the center, had long pink hair with matching pink eyes. She wore a bright smile.

"Hi everyone! I'm Aria!

The next one, on Aria's left, had lavender hair and eyes. She was the tallest out of all of them.

"Hello there. I'm Winona."

The last one, the second tallest, had ebony hair and eyes.

"Enchanted to meet you. I'm Valerie!"

"Together, we are GrAce!"

"Here's our new single, _Private wars_!" said Aria

As they sung and danced, May gaped, dropping her bad. They were wonderful, magical almost. Within a second she knew the answer.

* * *

Misty and Dawn knew something was up when May came flouncing in their homeroom with a smile. Something had to. Normally it took her about a week at the least to get over something this big. Now to find out what it was...

 _Lil Sneak Peak:_

" _Idols?" Misty asked incredulously_

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Hope it wasn't too boring. By the way, I figured since I'm already doing tons of covers, I might as well make this into a cover group as well (to accompany the story). We'll be doing the covers in both Japanese and English! I'll be taking Miette, and I'm looking for 8 more people. If interested, DM me, and I'll send you the audition link.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
